1. Field
This relates to a laundry treatment apparatus that provides for washing and/or drying of one or more laundry items.
2. Background
A laundry treatment apparatus may be, for example, a washer to wash laundry, a dryer to dry laundry, or a combined washer/dryer to both wash and dry laundry. A cabinet may define an exterior of the laundry treatment apparatus, and a storage space may be formed in the cabinet to receive laundry to be treated. An input opening may be formed in the cabinet to provide access to an interior of the storage space, and a door may open or close the input opening.
In a top loading type laundry treatment apparatus, the storage space may be oriented in a direction perpendicular to the bottom of the cabinet and the door may be located at the top of the cabinet. In a front loading type laundry treatment apparatus, the storage space may be oriented in a direction parallel to the bottom of the cabinet and the door may be located at the front of the cabinet. In such a front loading type laundry treatment apparatus it may be difficult to adjust a rotating angle of the door and/or an opening degree of the input opening. Further, the position of the door may require that the user bend at the waist when loading laundry into or removing laundry from the storage space.